John Sherlock
by roketcat
Summary: Romeo and Juliet, set in London with different charcters
1. Chapter 1

Romeo - John Watson

Juliet - Sherlock Holmes

Friar Laurence - Henry Knight

Mercution - Harry Watson

Nurse - Mrs. Hudson

Tybalt - James Moriarty

Capulet - Mycroft Holmes

Montague - Ella

Paris - Irene Adler

Benvolio - Greg Lestrade

Prince Escalus - Dimmock

Rosaline - Sarah

Balthasar - Molly Hooper

Apothecary - Jeff (taxi driver)

Sampson and Gregory - Sally and Anderson

Peter - Soo Lin Yao

Abram - Kenny Price

Friar John - Homeless network


	2. Act 1 Scence 1

SCENE I. London. A public place

Anderson: Sally, we cannot let ourselves just be humiliated. We won't take their garbage.

Sally: (teasing) Of corse not, then we'd be garbage men!

Anderson: Well if they make us angry we will draw our swords.

Sally: Maybe your getting a little to carried away, Anderson, we're in public.

Anderson: Can't help it, I hit hard being so angry.

Sally: It's hard to make you angry

Anderson: Anyone consorting with a Watson makes me angry.

Sally: (scoffs) Angry enough to run away!

Anderson: I would fight those wankers.

_enter KENNY PRICE and several others_

Sally: Well here's your chance , get out your gun now. They're coming.

Anderson: If you promise to go at them with me (draws gun) I'll back you up.

Sally: Back me? By running away?

Anderson: Don't worry.

Sally: To late for that!

Anderson: Don't worry, I'll get them to start the fight, so we won't break the law

Sally: I'll glare at them as they pass by, maybe they'll get that.

1: (eye roll) maybe a little more like this (flips his middle finger)

Kenny: Hey! Are you flipping your finger at us?

Anderson: I am flipping my finger.

Kenny: At us?

1: (aside to Sally) Is the law still with us if I say yes?

Sally: Nope.

Anderson: (to Kenny) I am flipping my finger, but not at you.

Sally: Why do you ask? Are you trying to start a fight or something?

Kenny: Not at all.

Anderson: If you like to sir, Sally and I've got you. Our employer is as good as yours.

Kenny: But not better

Anderson: Well then!

_enter Greg Lestrade_

Sally: (to Anderson ) Say better, there's Lestrade, a friend of Watson's

Anderson: Yes, ours is better

Kenny: No!

Anderson : Pull your gun out then, unless your a pansy. Sally, you too.

_Epic Fight _

Lestrade: (pulling out gun) Put your guns away, idiots! Don't you see what you're doing!

_Enter Moriarty_

Moriarty: You've pulled out your gun to fight these pointless servants? Turn around, look at the man who is really going to kill you

Lestrade: I'm just trying to help here! Either gun put your gun away or use it to help me!

Moriarty: Help! I hate the word as I hate you, your friends and Hell itself. Fight me!

_they fight, citizens joing in. Enter Mycroft._

Mycroft: The bloody hell is all this! What's going on?

_enter Ella _

Ella: I will not take one step torwards you, Holmes.

_Enter Dimmock_

Dimmock: Crazed people! Stop this at once (everyone stops fighting) Three time this has happened! Three! If any of you ever disturb the peace again, I'll have your lives. Everyone LEAVE now! Mycroft! You come with me. Ella! Come by my office this afternoon. The rest of you, out!

_Everyone leaves except Ella and Lestrade. _

Ella: So, what happened here? Did you see?

Lestrade: Some servants were fighting before I showed up. When I tried to break it up Moriarty attacked me, and then some other people joined in. You were here for the rest.

Ella: Where's John, have you seen him? I'm glad he wasn't here for this.

Lestrade: I saw him walking near the woods this morning, I figured he wanted to be alone.

Ella: Yes, I've seen him there a lot myself. Either that or shut away in his room, poor lad. He's so upset. He isn't telling my what's wrong either. No updates on his blog.

_Enter John_

Lestrade: Well, here he comes. Maybe you should leave, I'll talk to him.

Ella: I hope you're successfull

_she exits_

Lestrade: Good morning, John.

John: Is it still morning?

Lestrade: It was only just nine.

John: Time goes by so slowly when your sad. Did Ella just leave?

Lestrade: She did. What's got you?

John: I don't have a way to make time fly.

Lestrade: You're in love?

John: Out

Lestrade: Of love?

John: She doesn't feel the same way.

Lestrade: How sad. I'm sorry, mate.

John: Thank you. Anyway, I'm getting hungry, maybe Angelo's or - (seeing blood) The hell happend here? Wait don't tell me, I'm upset enough as it is. Are you laughing?

Lestrade: I'm closer to crying.

John: Why?

Lestrade: From seeing how sad you are.

John: Love does this to me, and now you're sad too. Maybe I should leave.

Lestrade: No, wait, I'll come with you.

John: If you want to.

Lestrade: So, who is this girl?

John: Do you really want me to groan and complain to you?

Lestrade: No, put I'd like to know who the lady is.

John: Sarah. A beautiful woman from work.

Lestrade: Beautiful girls fall in love the fastest.

John: You're wrong there. She's to career focused,not looking for a relationship.

Lestrade: Not even a fling?

John: Not even!

Lestrade: Try not to think about her.

John: How can I not think? All my thoughts are of her.

Lestrade: Examine other beauties, mate, plenty of girls out there. Guys too if you'd like.

John: Very funny. Fine, show me any person, bloke are girl, who is a lovely as Sarah and then I'll stop being so sad.

Lestrade I will, or else I'll die in debt.

_they exit._


End file.
